Survival of the Dimmest (Disney Survivor)/Transcript
This is the transcript for the Disney Survivor episode "Survival of the Dimmest" from the mini series "Disney Survivor". Fade in. Exterior: Ant Island. Fear is pulled out from a airplane, falling on the island's beach. Later, the other contestants fall on him, with Sadness landing safely, trying to get out from under. However, he hits a coconut tree and a coconut hits him. * Flik: (narrating) What happens when 18 Disney characters are stranded on a jungle peninsula? * Judy Hopps: (narrating) They must compete each other in order to win 10,000 dollars. Fear takes the coconut off the head and sees 100 $100 bills flying by. * Flik: (to the camera) Ehh, what we can say? It's Disney. * Judy Hopps: Only one will last to become... The title card appears. * Both: (coming out from the logo) ...the lone Disney Survivor! It cuts to the island, where Flik and Judy Hopps salute the audience. * Flik: Hello. Welcome to this new wraparound segment who will have a limited time. I'm Flik and accompanying me, Zootopia star, Judy Hopps. * Judy Hopps: Thanks, Flik. Welcome to the segment, where 18 cast members will play a reality game. A bag of potatoes is thrown from the plane and falls on Fear. Cuts again to Flik and Judy, showing a "Day One" caption. * Flik: Welcome to Ant Island, the capital of the colony of ants. Dim appears chasing Mickey Mouse. * Flik: A place where ants live in complete zaniness. * Judy Hopps: Yes. For the next 10 episodes, these contestants must live and work together like a tribe. Cuts to Anger, who is trying to set Sadness on fire. * Sadness: (somewhat angrily) You bad ol' Anger! Francis hits Anger with Slim, making him dizzy. Then Sadness sticks out her tongue to him. * Flik: Every night, they gather at a Disney Council, where they must vote someone out. Zooms to Fear in his cabin. * Fear: (to the camera) Shhh! I'm forming a secret alliance! Cuts to the cabin's inside, where Fear is having a reunion with Anger, Nick Wilde, Slim, Francis, Sheriff Woody, and Buzz Lightyear. * Fear: Like I said before, we vote off everyone else until we're the last ones left. (everyone agrees and join their hands) Secret alliance... * All: '(raising their hands) For eternity! * '''Fear: '(to the camera) Then I'll dump these losers. I'm winning the whole thing. Fear laughs evilly until a fire extinguisher falls on him. * '''Fear: Good grief. Judy, seeing in the window, sees this and gets surprised. * Judy: I must say that to Flik. She runs away toward Flik. * Judy Hopps: Flik, I discovered something related to the rich brat. * Flik: What thing, Judy? * Judy Hopps: He is planning to vote off everybody and made a secret alliance. * Flik: What I'm gonna do? It wouldn't be right to disqualify him. Let's see how this will go on. * Judy Hopps: Got it, pal. Cuts to the contestants reunited at night. * Flik: Ehh, we decided to skip the games this week. All everyone cares about is who's getting voted off. Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera vote for Elsa. Buzz Lightyear and Sheriff Woody vote for Sheriff Woody. Mr. Soil makes a drawing of Dr. Flora. Olaf puts all the papers into the bin. * Flik: Let's tally the votes. Judy Hopps takes one of the papers from the bin. * Judy Hopps: (surprised) Regis Philbin?! * Elsa: (somewhat angrily) I don't want him in this island! Flik and Judy put all the papers on Dim's mouth, feeding him. Fear comes by. * Fear: (to Flik and Judy) I told you we shouldn't make fun of Who Wants to be A Millionaire! A piano falls on Fear. Zoom out to the logo, where Dim is on it, saying gibberish, later burping. Iris out. * Dim: Pardon. The segment ends. Category:Transcripts Category:Series Transcripts Category:TV Series